imperial_republic_of_instreafandomcom-20200213-history
MikeP909
Military Role Mike is a military Medium Command in the Instrean Military. He is (as for 22/02/2019) the Chief Field Marshel of the military. He has passed TA and OI. He has been awarded The Grand Cross of Instrea, The Instrean Great Iron Cross and many more. Emperor's Affair Mike has been known to sniff the Emperor. The Emperor has done nothing about this. In fact he encourages it. Comment by MikeP909:You have no evidence of anything! Gay Fan Fiction Mike has written a gay fan fiction about the emperor and oversight. It has three chapters and is 'NSFW. ' **NSFW CONTENT AHEAD** Chapter 1 - High Command Offices Fun Time As INGOOON walked into the room inggouse said "Hey INGOOON baby". By these words INGOOON got exited...real exited and leaped onto inggouse. Inggouse said "OH GOD PLEASE BE CAREFULL!!!".INGOOON said "im sorry baby child I just...I WANT YOU INSIDE ME ME SENPAI INGGOUSE!!!". Inggouse got ontop of INGOOON and said "this is my ride now baby" with a quick wink. He then spread INGOOON's tight little ass cheeks and went in...REAL DEEP."OH SENPAI AHHHH!!!" INGOOON said while taking it up the ass. Then quickly INGOOON took a pizza slice and shoved it up ingousses ass and slide it back and forth. OH SENPAI AHHH IM...IM CUMMING AHHHH!!!!". Chapter 2 - CSS get some lube. One day DECduck was in the CSS bunker having fun playing chess and then a NIA agent ran in and said "Sir a mysterious package labeled Good white stuff came in today what should we do"? Decduck said "let it in and bring it down here". When he brought it down out of no where INGOOON came out of no where with Mihenerium and tranzuelized everyone real quick. "so have fun sir" said Mihenerium.Then INGOOON screamed "OH HONEY INGGOUSE COME HERE!!!"THen inggouse came down and INGOOON said "It finnaly came" WIth a smile on his face. INGOOON then grabed a bunch of lube and squirted it all over the room covering him decduck and inggouse. "oh my" said inggouse. Then INGOOON said "SPREADING TIME!!!"Ten minutes later after spreading fun time decduck woke up in the middle of INGOOON and inggouse doing...something. when he saw he fainted on site and INGOOON said" THe more the merrier" . He then grabbed Decduck and filled him with SS badges...killing him of all the stuffing. "Cant handle it huh...oh well". They then went back to it. Chapter 3 - Bunk time yiff. As Mike was sleeping he was awoken in the bunk by a moaning in the corner."What the?" He got up and looked in the corner and saw...inggouse and INGOOON jacking each other off in furry costumes."EMPEROR WHAT ARE YOU DOING MEIN GOTT!!!" Inggouse then turned around and said "You know to much I am sorry Mike". Then they both took Mike and put him in a furfag costume and made him watch My Little Pony and watch them spread each other. After a while of the torture Callum walked in and said "JESUS CHRIST!!!" He then pulled out his P38 and shot both of them ending this horrible ass spreading,Cheek spreading,Yiffing,Lube killing,Funtime spree of the Oversight and Emperor. Then Decduck was revived and claimed Emperor but still had one medal in his ass because in his words it "Feels good when I rub my ass with toilet paper. And on that day Mike then commited Sudoku(Japanese thing where you stab yourself with swordaru) because of the horrible events of INGOOON X inggouse.